undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Burgerpants
"Burgerpants" is an employee at the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, a fast-food restaurant located inside MTT Resort. He is the last vendor in the game and only sells the most expensive healing items. Appearance Burgerpants is a 19-year-old orange cat-like monster who wears a small hat with the letter M on it as a part of his job working for the MTT-Brand Burger Emporium. Personality Burgerpants is a highly stressed-out service employee, who hates his job and his employer. He mentions that he originally wanted to be an actor when talking to him. He can be sarcastic at times, as shown when he is annoyed. He maintains a cynical view of the world and his future, specifically about his interactions with attractive people. Despite this, he is still shown to be rather hopeful at times. Dialogue Neutral and True Pacifist Route * Welcome to MTT-Brand Burger Emporium, home of the Glamburger. * Sparkle up your day ™. Talked To * What can I do for you, little buddy? Buy purchasing: How can I help you, O customer? purchase: THANKSY! Have a FABU-FUL day!!! Talked To purchasing: Take what you want, little buddy. purchase: Here you go, little buddy. Sell * (WHY IS THIS PERSON TRYING TO SELL ME SOMETHING THIS IS A HAMBURGER RESTAURANT I'M JUST TRYING TO SURVIVE) clicked again * WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE. Talked to * Hmmm... * Why not try selling that to those two chicks in the alley? Talk * I'm sorry, (Ha ha) it's against the rules to talk to customers who haven't bought anything. Talk * What? * Why do you keep trying to talk to me? * I'll get in trouble if I get chummy with the customers. * Sorry * ... * SO, I wanted to be an ACTOR. in Talk * Take it from me, little buddy. Advice * I'm getting on in years, so let me give you some advice, little buddy. * You've still got time. * Don't live like me. * I'm 19 years old and I've already wasted my entire life. Advice * Listen. * I like you, little buddy. * So I'm gonna save you a lot of trouble. * Never interact with attractive people. * Unless you're "one of them," they're just gonna take advantage of you. * Like that time those two chicks asked me to sneak them some glamburgers. * And I, naive teenager that I was, said yes to them. * Bad idea. Story * So I went out to the alley to see those two ladies, and uh... you know, see what'd happen next. * ... * Then my boss, uh, saw me and asked me what I was doing. * I was so startled, the hamburgers in my pockets tumbled out onto the ground. * Not wanting to lose face, I scrambled to pick them up! * But, as I was leaning over, the weight of the remaining hamburgers... * ... caused my pants to fall down. * Then the girls laughed at me. * Everyone calls me Burgerpants now. Mettaton * When I first came to Hotland, it was my dream to work with Mettaton. * ... * Well, be careful what you wish for, little buddy! is Mettaton bad * God, have you even looked around? * This place is a labyrinth of bad choices. * And every time we try to change something for the better, he vetoes it and says "that's not how they do it on the surface." Oh! Right! * Humans are always eating hamburgers made of SEQUINS AND GLUE. else is MTT bad * Why do people find him so attractive?? * He's literally just a freaking rectangle. * ... * You know, one time, I bought one of those, uh, kits online... to... * Uh, make yourself more rectangular. * ... * They don't work. future * Future? * WHAT future? * Nothing down here ever changes. * I'll probably be trapped at this stupid job forever. * ... * But wait! * There's one thing that keeps me going! * If ASGORE gets just one more SOUL, we'll finally get to go to the surface! * It'll be a brand new world! * There's gotta be a second chance out there for me! * For everyone! * So stay strong, little buddy. * When I make it big, I'll keep you in mind. and Catty * The girls were... * Talking about me... ? * They say I should stop acting like they owe me... * ...and if I want to be FRIENDS with them, I should just... uh, try to see things from their perspective? * Wow. * Poor, naive little buddy. * They've brainwashed you. * "Friendship" is just a hot person's way of making you their slave. * ... * So, uh, what time would they wanna hang out? Invitation * They wanna hang out after work? * Ha! Ahahaha!! Yes!!! * I won't let you down!! * Little buddy... thank you. * You've brought a tear to the eye of this old man. * So, uh, where do they want to go? * ... * They want to hang out at the garbage dump. * ... * Well, nowhere to go but up, right, little buddy? Post-Pacifist Dialogue Freedom * So we're free, huh? * Mettaton told us as much. * Then he told me, "don't think that means you're getting out of work early." * Ah... my boss. * I love that guy. * And by that I mean I hate him so, so much. and Catty * Those girls? * The ones who say my pants fall down? * Well, we're all gonna be free, so I'll never see them again, at least! and Catty (if the player did the sub arc) * So we're free now. * Does that mean my double date is cancelled...? * ... * I know, it wasn't really a... * A date. * Here's a trick, little buddy: * Lie to yourself all the time. * It makes you feel better. Freedom * Don't tell anybody this, Little Buddy. * (Because they'll make fun of me,) * But I... * I feel like I played a hand in everyone getting free somehow. * Even if it was just working this awful job... * I think I did something! * I don't know if it's true, but I'll believe it anyway! Future * Little buddy! * There's a brand new world out there waiting for us. * I'm sure with my (ahem) qualifications, it won't be long before I'm a famous movie star... * Or, maybe I'll just end up flipping burgers again. * But, it's as I say! * Nowhere to go but up! * Literally, in this case! Genocide Route * (Why do I always get the freaks?) Buy purchasing: * Are you gonna order or what? purchase: * Here you go, little weirdo. Sell * Ah. Yes * I really want to buy your weird dusty artifacts... * NOT. Talk Nothing else to do! Evacuation * Evacuation? * You're yanking my chain, little weirdo. * So WHAT if everybody else left work? * So WHAT if nobody's buying anything? * Par for the course, little weirdo. * Par for the course. Mettaton * Well, Mettaton didn't tell me I HAD to work, I guess... * But that's the thing! * Sometimes he doesn't even call me until halfway into my shift! * If I don't play it safe, he's going to yell at me. * Okay, maybe "yell" is the wrong term. * It's more like he has this... * CD album he plays... * That's entirely full of songs about how bad I am at my job. Alone * Huh? * Everyone else is DEAD? * ... * Does that mean I don't have to work today? * God. * That it were true, little weirdo. * That it were true. Threaten * Sorry, little weirdo. * Threats won't work on me. * I can't go to hell. * I'm all out of vacation days. Wares Starfait - 60 GOLD, "Heals 14 HP Very popular food." Glamburger - 120G, "Heals 27 HP Very popular food." Legendary Hero - 300G, "Heals 40 HP ATTACK UP in battle" Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face - 500G, "Heals 60HP Dont ask. Please." Sprite Gallery burgerpants1.png burgerpants2.png burgerpants3.gif Burgerpants4.gif Burgerpants5.gif Burgerpants6.gif SPARKULAR.gif Trivia * If you type "Bpants" for the character's name, the response becomes "You are really scraping the bottom of the barrel." * The Shop music in MTT Burger Emporium is slowed down to 0.7 speed, even in Pacifist runs. Category:Monsters Category:Vendors Category:Males Category:NPCs